buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Felicia Day
Felicia Day, née le 28 juin 1979 à Huntsville dans l'Alabama, est une actrice américaine, connue pour son rôle de Vi dans la série télévisée Buffy contre les vampires. Biographie Carrière Début de carrière Après ses études, Felicia déménagea à Los Angeles pour y entreprendre une carrière d'actrice. Elle obtint plusieurs rôles dans des courts-métrages ou des films indépendants et fit quelques apparitions dans certaines émissions de télévision, comme Undeclared et Maybe It's Me. Ces rôles l'ont propulsé vers de plus grandes productions. Elle participa à American Girls 2 (Bring It On Again), obtint le rôle principal dans le téléfilm June et un rôle récurrent en tant que Vi dans la série télévisée Buffy contre les vampires. The Guild Elle est la créatrice, scénariste et actrice principale de The Guild, une web-série. La première saison fut hébergée principalement sur YouTube, où elle bénéficia de plus de 49 millions de vues. Sa deuxième saison fut hébergée sur les 3 services vidéos majeurs de Microsoft : Xbox Live, MSN Video, et le Zune Marketplace après que Microsoft a conclu un accord avec l'équipe de The Guild, accord leur permettant d'être rémunérés financièrement pour leur travail. Felicia Day créa aussi une chanson et un clip musical (Do you want to date my Avatar), mettant en vedette tous les acteurs de la série habillés comme leurs avatars respectifs. Day tient aussi un rôle dans la web-série d'un autre acteur de The Guild, Sandeep Parikh, nommée The Legend of Neil, où elle joue une fée. Elle y chante lors d'un épisode de la deuxième saison. The Guild a remporté plusieurs prix dont le Greenlight Award pour la meilleure production d'une série digitale originale, le YouTube Video Award pour la meilleure série, le Yahoo! Video Award pour la meilleure série, et 3 Streamy Awards en 2009 pour la meilleure web-série (Comédie), meilleure actrice dans une web-série (Comédie), et meilleur groupe d'acteurs dans une série web (Général). Felicia Day a remporté un deuxième Streamy Award en 2010, pour meilleure actrice dans une web-série (Comédie). Autres travaux En juillet 2008, Felicia tint le rôle de Penny dans la comédie musicale web Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, créée par Joss Whedon, qui a aussi créé Buffy contre les vampires. Day a aussi fait une apparition en tant que patiente du docteur House dans l'épisode Not Cancer de la série médicale Dr. House et a aussi obtenu un rôle récurrent dans la série de science-fiction Dollhouse, premièrement dans l'épisode non-diffusé Epitaph One puis dans la dernière de la série Epitaph Two. Plus récemment, elle est apparue dans une série de publicités pour Sears. Dans la série Lie to Me, lors de l'épisode de la saison 2 Tractor Man, elle interpréta une chanson (White Lies) avec Brendan Hines, un des acteurs principaux de cette même série. Felicia Day a aussi obtenu le rôle principal dans le film de Syfy Red: Werewolf Hunter, produit par Angela Mancuso. Elle donne aussi sa voix à Zojja, une asura du collège de synergétique dans Guild Wars 2. Elle prête sa voix au personnage Veronica dans le jeu vidéo Fallout New Vegas sorti en 2010. En 2011, elle tient le rôle récurrent de Tallis, une elfe guerrière dans la série web Dragon Age Redemption, inspirée du jeu vidéo Dragon Age: Origins. Elle prête aussi sa voix dans le jeu vidéo Dragon Age 2: Mark Of The Assassins, une extension du jeu Dragon Age 2, toujours dans le rôle de Tallis. Elle joue également le rôle du docteur Holly Marten dans la série Eureka pour les saisons 4 et 5 (2011 - 2012), ainsi que le personnage secondaire de Charlie dans Supernatural pour environs dix épisodes. Geek & Sundry En mars 2012, Felicia Day annonce la création sur YouTube de la chaîne Geek & Sundry, sur laquelle sont diffusées dès le 1er avril, et de manière hebdomadaire, plusieurs émissions inédites, ainsi que la saison 5 inédite de sa websérie The Guild. C'est l'occasion d'un nouveau vidéoclip de promotion intitulé I'm the one that's cool. Dans ce clip écrit par Felicia Day et figurant l'ensemble du casting de The Guild, l'actrice se réjouit de la popularité récente de la culture geek après des années d'ignorance et de violences scolaires. Geek & Sundry diffuse également un vidéo-blog mettant en scène Felicia Day expérimentant plusieurs métiers et intitulé "The Flog". La chaîne rencontre un certain succès sur Youtube, principalement grâce à la présence dans sa grille de la saison 5 de The Guild, mais également grâce à de nombreuses guest-stars participant aux émissions, comme par exemple Joss Whedon dans le premier épisode de la série Written by a kid. Table Top, avec Wil Wheaton est également l'une des réussites de Geek & Sundry, le principe est de recevoir des invités YouTubeurs ou autres pour jouer à des jeux de société . En 2013, la saison 6 de The Guild est diffusée sur Geek & Sundry. En avril, Felicia Day annonce le renouvellement de Geek & Sundry pour une seconde année dans une vidéo redéfinissant ce qu'est vraiment un geek. De nouvelles émissions sont proposées, principalement pour en remplacer d'anciennes comme The Guild ou The Flog. L'une de ces émissions, Felicia's Arc, est présentée par l'actrice elle-même et propose chaque semaine de constituer l'arche de Noé des créatures de jeux vidéo. Notes * Elle est également connue interpréter le personnage de Charlie Bradbury dans la série Supernatural. Catégorie:Acteurs